The Cupid Shuffle
by BellsConlon
Summary: Love had mysterious way of dealing out the fate of one's heart. And so does an iPod. A 10 Song Shuffle Challenge. Mark/Lexie vignettes, from season 5 on. Read and Review!


**10 Song Shuffle Challenge**

**Pairing: Mark/Lexie**

**Rating: M**

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy. That wonderful right belongs to the ever amazing Shonda and ABC.**

**_I can't credit for this idea, because Foibles and Fables, an excellent Mark/Lexie author, has done a similar story, but I love the exercise and the vignettes it has produced. Therefore, I thank her soooo much. Check her stories out. I'm addicted._**

**_This is my first try using this exercise, so excuse the shortness of the vignettes. I plan to add chapters onto this and do a Chameron one, for those who read my Cam/Chase stories._**

**_And I apologize in advance for the show tune titles._**

* * *

**1-La La Land (Demi Lovato)**

Lexie felt like a a preteen girl trying to hand around her old sister. She followed Addison down the airy hallway, glancing down at her plain blue jeans and flipflops, comparing herself mentally to Addison, who, as usual, looked impeccable in heels and a pencil skirt with a blouse.

"I look like a kid," Lexie murmured to Mark out of the corner of her mouth. "How could you fall for me after sleeping with _her_?"

Mark squeezed Lexie's hand with a smirk, pulling her back as Addison continued down the hall unaware her guests were not behind her.

"You're no a kid," Mark said with smirk, leaning down to whisper in her ear, causing Lexie to blush with his words. "I wouldn't do those things to a kid."

Lexie immediately felt her blood rush down her her core and she said with a provocative raise of her eyebrows, leaning into Mark suggestively, "Does this place have decent elevators?"

**2- I Should Tell You (RENT Soundtrack)**

They were both near their breaking point when Mark broke away. Lexie knew something had been wrong all evening; the ride home had been filled with awkward silence. But Mark was Mark and sex with Mark was sex with Mark. She couldn't say no.

But now, she asked, "What's wrong?"

There was silence and then, "Addison was in. To see Derek. Her mom died. She was inviting him to the funeral."

Lexie nodded, knowing the history, knowing he wasn't done.

"Today's also the date she told me she was pregnant, five years ago. The day I told her I loved her."

Lexie nodded, biting her lip, Mark looking at her to view her reaction.

"I needed to tell you."

Lexie nodded and Mark expected her to leave, but she didn't.

"Sex with me is obviously better," she decided, rolling back on top of him. "You stayed."

"I stayed."

**3- Never Again (Kelly Clarkson)**

The usual drunken party at Joe's was in full swing, even more so as Mer and Der's wedding date approached. Izzy was there, IV pole and all, sitting with a large smile with Alex, George next to them, looking sullen and alone.

Mark took this is with silent glee; he viewed O'Malley as an idiot for giving up something good. That good thing was currently dancing in front of him, grinding into him with drunken boldness she didn't possess in normal public.

"What are you looking at?" Lexie asked, not so drunk as to be completely out of it. She caught his gaze and smiled.

"Still pisses you off?"

"He's an idiot," Mark replied curtly. "Can't see what you saw."

"Don't see it now," Lexie promised, her arms snaking around his neck as she brought him in for a passionate and sensual kiss. "He made his choice and I clearly got the better end of the bargain."

"You're done?"

She grinded into him harder in response.

**4- Love Song (Sara Barellies)**

Lexie came out of her ecstasy, panting, as the banging on the on-call room door ceased.

"You really need to learn to be quiet," Mark teased, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Lexie looked at him skeptically.

"Sex with you isn't quiet," she deadpanned. "You should know that by now."

Mark laughed and looked around the room.

"I never felt weird about screwing the nurses in here," he mused, "but I feel like, cheap doing it here with you. Like we should be at the Archfield because it's better, cleaner. Like you deserve more or something."

Lexie ran a hand through his hair in the way he liked, his eyes closing to her touch.

"I don't need grand," she promised. "I'm not that demanding kind of girl. I don't need material."

"But-"

She put a hand to his lips.

"You doubt yourself," she observed. "You think you aren't good enough. Most girls love the glitz of the Archfield. I don't need that. I need you. Just you. And that's the kind of girl I am, so take me or leave me, McSteamy." She said his nickname with a teasing tone.

"Oh, you're in for it, Grey," Mark growled.

"Take me or leave me," she said again.

"I pick take."

**5- Dearly Beloved (Faith Hill)**

The dress. The hasty Vegas wedding. It all flashed through her head. Elvis. The little cross in her hand.

The little cross. Pregnant. If she was traditional and couldn't have a child through wedlock with having a moral breakdown, she could picture it.

Mer and Der drunkenly singing karaoke and having sex in the bathroom. Izzy smiling with obvious proud because she would've planned it. Her stomach in tight white taffeta.

But she knew that's not how they would do it. No way.

This baby would be loved, hyphenated last name and all.

**6- A Whole New World (Aladdin Soundtrack)**

Lexie had had sex. Good sex. She like to think she wasn't half bad in bed. Men liked her and treated her well. She had felt pleasure.

But as Mark moved from her neck down, she knew that she was crossing into uncharted waters. The things that Mark was now doing to her were things that had been out of her reach of imagination. She hadn't known the meaning of pleasure before this. And she was NOT good compared to him. He certainly had many lessons to teach.

****

_Weeks later..._

"Damn, Little Grey," Mark growled as Lexie crawled back onto his chest, both sweaty and coming off a high from the orgasm. "I taught you well."

**7- Outside Looking In (Jordan Pruitt)**

Manwhore. Cheater. Lier.

Mark had been labeled ever since he was little and had stolen crayons and later denying the crime in first grade. The reputation had grown, with Addison, the nursing staff at Seattle Grace, and now with Lexie. No one knew.

Mark had felt alone most of his life. Despite Derek and the copious amounts women he had been with, he had felt alone. The labels had never accurately described him.

Now, with Lexie, he felt less alone. He like the labels she gave him. Boyfriend. Lover. Brother to Derek, a listening ear for Lexie as she complained about the whispers of the interns. He felt wanted now, not as if he were playacting having friends.

The labels never held truth.

**8- The Dark I Know Well (Spring Awakening Soundtrack)**

Lexie groaned as she unsuccessfully tried to wrap the bandage one handed around her arm. The cut was deep and red, possibly infected, but she just had to keep it covered all day before she could sneak off and do a more thorough examination and cleaning job.

The door opened and Lexie jumped, hugging her arm to herself as the shadow of Mark Sloan filled the doorway.

"Lex? What-what happened to your arm?" he asked in concern, kneeling down to her level.

"Nothing. I just-"

He grabbed her arm and his blue eyes widened at the cut. He looked at her, waiting.

"My father," she finally admitted. "Went home for the last of my stuff. Smashing a bottle on my arm when I blocked my face."

"How long?" Mark asked simply, not prying.

"A few weeks." He helped her up, wrapping the bandage around her before putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Let's go clean this out," he suggested. "And Lex?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to keep it a secret."

"I just didn't want you to worry."

"Worrying about you isn't worrying I care if I do, okay? Tell me next time."

She nodded, finally feeling understood.

**9- Take a Bow (Rihanna)**

She stared, unable to believe what she was seeing. Mark locked eyes with her.

"Lexie, it's not what you think."

Her purse fell limply from her arm, taking in the sight of the blond next to Mark, in bed, in their bed, on her side.

"Sure it's not," she said, in somber disbelief, shaking her head. "If you don't mind, I'll just...I'll just leave."

"Lex, no, wait!" Mark stood, her heart thumping as she saw he still had his boxers on. She picked up her purse to turn to leave, but he caught her arm.

"Lexie, I"m sorry. Just let me-"

"No explanation!" Her voice turned shrill with emotion. She eyes the blond. "The sex is great. Enjoy it while it lasts!"

"Lexie, come on!" Mark tried to reason. She felt her eyes well with tears and their gaze locked with one another's....

"Lexie. Lexie!"

Lexie jolted awake, Mark hovering over her, a worried look on his face. She felt her face and realized she had been crying-dreaming and crying.

"Don't leave me," she whispered.

**10- Don't Stop the Music (Rihanna)**

It was Derek's fault, really. Even though all was put behind the two now, it was Derek's fault for planting the seed in the first place. Mark hadn't been looking for anything, anyone. And then one sentence, on request, led him to eyeing Lexie every time she appeared in Joe's, watching her dance, a smile gracing her features. It led him to silently growling every time Steve wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to dance, leading to him separating the two every day at the hospital. It led him to imagining pulling her close, dancing with her, doing more than dancing with her.

It led to the secret, the thrill of forbidden love, if you will. It led to the fight, to Lexie's curves, to now, watching Lexie dance again at Joe's, but this time is was his arm around her waist, no imagining dancing with her, no imagining doing more. Actually doing it.

And it was all Derek's fault.

* * *

**R&R!**


End file.
